It's Mikey's turn for love
by TheShippingMaster
Summary: What the title says. I think Mikey needs a love interest! Leo has Karai, Donnie has April and even Ralph has Spike. Now it's Mikey's turn!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was just a regular day in the sewer of New York. Donnie was working on a invention. Leo was watching Space heroes, imitating something Captain Ryan had said. Ralph was killing the high-score on their video game console and chatting to Spike. Mikey had his t-Pod on top volume, his earphones in his ears and his mind switched-off. The youngest of them all was skating around the lair, disturbing a very tired mutant-rat.

'Michelangelo! Will you stop that racket! I'm trying to sleep!' yelled master Splinter through his bedroom. The youngster heard nothing and acted as carefree as before. Leo got up, stuck his hand out and grabbed Mikey by the scruff of his shell, pulled out his earphones and shushed him.

'Seriously, Mikey. Can't you stop being so stupid for a minute?' Ralph called out from his console. The orange-masked mutant teen pouted and sat on a couch, crossed-legged. Being bored and feeling sneaky, the young turtle decided to sneak out and onto the surface. Without his brothers.

'Ralph, I'll show you! I can be... uh...un-stupid! Ugh who am I kidding?' Mikey screamed in frustration. He was tired of his brothers always teasing and bullying him. He landed on a roof and kicked an old can off the side of the building. But instead of hearing a crash of the can, he heard a feminine voice swear. He stared questionably at the ledge and saw a pair of hands grab it.

'Uh...'

The hands lifted up a girl dressed in black. Lining of her outfit was grey in colour and so was her obi. Her tight black pants stopped just above her ninja shoes. Half of the girls face was covered with a black mask and her hair was a bob-cut cut just above her shoulder. The girl rubbed her head and looked at the turtle. The staring went on for a few seconds before the girl took of her mask.

'Karai!' cried Mikey as he drew his nunchaku. The girl raised her hands in peace and held them above her face.

'No no no! Wait!' the girl screamed as Mikey ran towards her. He stopped short, just a few centimetres in front of the Karai doppelganger. She opened one eye and slowly put down her hands.

'If you're not Karai, why do you look so much like her?' questioned Mikey as he squinted his eyes. She sighed and rubbed her arm. Only then did Mikey notice a long thin scar trailing from the side of her eye down to her cheek. He peered at her.

'_Karai didn't have a scar. And her hair was much shorter than this girl.'_ Thought Mikey.

There was a scream in the distance and the girls head popped up, listening. She put her mask back on her face and leapt to the next building. But before she was out of sight, she turned back and gave a small wave to the turtle she just met. Mikey just stared at the disappearing silhouette of the girl before the cry of his brother's snapped him back into reality. Giving the shadow a lingering last look, he ran away.

* * *

**Authors note!**

**This is taken in the 2012 version of this show :D And... ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Mikey! Where were you?!' the purple masked turtle asked his brother.

Mikey smiled sheepishly and made a lame excuse like wanting to get fresh-air. Raph shook his head and rolled his eyes. He turned around and smiled, secretly worried about the prankster. Donnie patted his shell and put an arm around his brother. Leo watched the trio walk down back into an alley and looked off to where Mikey came from. Something was wrong. Mikey was lying: he scratched his right eye. Leo knew he did something he isn't proud of; he just has no idea what.

* * *

'Michelangelo, where did you sneak off to?' Master Splinter asked as his adoptive sons arrived. Mikey kneeled in front of him.

'On the surface.'

'Why?'

Mikey looked up to see the stern face of the rat, although, if you looked carefully, you could see concern in his eyes.

'I just...'

'Never mind. You looked troubled, what is the matter?'

The trio of brothers stared at their youngest brother protectively. Mikey bit his lip and plastered a fake smile and chuckle.

'N-nothing! Hehehe...'

The rat wasn't convinced but dismissed the turtle. Mikey jumped and grabbed a stray pizza on the table, munching happily. Donnie smirked and went to check his laptop to stare at pictures of Ap- er... I mean to check the songs for the T-pod. Leo noogied the orange masked mutant lightly and went to play a game on their console. Raph punched him and went to talk to his beloved Spike.

'Hey guys, what's going on?'

'N-nothing! Hehe... what brings you here, April?' stuttered Donnie, who was now blushing like crazy, being the shade of a tomato. She sat down next to him, crossed-legged and smiled.

'I saw the foot clan on the streets.' Announced April. Everyone gasped, Mikey tried but he, instead, started choking on his pizza. She nodded. 'They also had a new person leading them!'

Mikey stared guiltily at the ground as Leo and Raph surrounded April. He joined them slowly as the only human teenager explained.

'I think it was a girl but she dressed differently than the foot clan.'

'She?' Leo questioned. April nodded.

'Well... it looked like a she.' April giggled sheepishly. Donnie stared at her lovingly, which April noticed. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow which turned him back into a tomato look-alike. He quickly changed his gaze to Mikey, who, for some reason, was looking upset.

'Hey, Mikey are you ok?' asked Donnie, turning to the turtle. He blushed as all four stares were now converted onto him.

'Huh? Y-yeah!'

* * *

Back in the bedroom compartment on the lair, a rat woke up to a scent of someone unfamiliar. Someone new had walked into his lair, and for all he knew, it could be the shredder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mikey fell into an uneasy sleep. He kept tossing and turning, having nightmares. The first was the girl, Karai look-alike, turned into a mutant frog and started to fight the city, but had attacked their lair, destroying all their weapons. Then Mikey was all alone but could hear his brothers and Splinter's voices calling out, beckoning him to help them from the on-existent danger. Mikey was turning in all direction, making his head dizzy with confusion. He kept running in all direction but the road seemed to stretch on forever. He awoke to a chilling sensation splashing on his face. He screamed and got up, flapping his arms to defend himself.

'Ow, ow! Mikey! It's me, Leo.' The leader in blue exclaimed, wincing from his brother's slaps. Mikey re-opened his eyes and gasped. Leo placed a hand on his brothers shoulder and stared hard into his eyes. He could see fear. 'Is everything ok?'

Mikey gulped and shakily shook his head. 'Nightmares...'

Leo nodded and gave a small salute before heading back into his own room. Mikey sat up, head in hands. He rocked back and forth slightly, like a child waking from his nightmares. Mikey tried to shake the fear off, but the strangest feeling that someone was in the lair was bugging him. he decided to get pizza, hopefully to clear his head. He walked out of his room, scratching his head and grabbed the handle of the fridge when he heard creak. He turned around but saw nothing. Eyeing suspiciously, he slowly turned around and licked his lips as he saw three lone pieces just sitting there, in a pizza box, just waiting to be eaten. He took a slice and heard another creak, this time closer to him.

He turned around, screaming 'Hah!' along the way. But like before, nothing and no one was there. He whipped his head around to see the girl he met trying to steal some pizza. It was dangling the end piece just above her nose, when her eye shifted to the mutant. She dropped the pizza and got in a rather weak fighting stance. Even with her mask on, Mikey could see the fear in her eyes. She dived to her left, narrowly avoiding the kitchen counter. Mikey chased after her, running around the lair.

The ran to one side of Metalhead, grabbing his head. Mikey ran opposite, his eyes questioning her. Her eyes were scanning for a way out, ignoring the figure in front of her. Mikey noticed this carelessness and grabbed her wrist. She began to scream but Mikey clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged back into his room.

* * *

'Hey, Mikey you ok? Last night you weren't looking so good.' Leo asked as the "family" ate, trying to make some morning conversation. Mikey was staring at his bowl of cereal, swishing the cereal around the milk. He accidentally spilt his bowl when the question startled him. He smiled sheepishly and sat down by the concrete benches.

'Oh? Yeah! I'm good.' Shrugged Mikey as their human friend walked in. His eyes lit up as he saw her enter. He ran up, grabbed her by the wrist and asked Donnie about borrowing her. Their tall brother blushed deeply and stumbled to say his words. Mikey thanked Donnie and rushed April into room.

'Ok, so... wadya need me for? Is it a top-secret mission? Oh! That'd be cool we could-'

'Hey... April? Do you remember the person you told us about yesterday? The one with the foot clan?' Mikey asked worriedly as they walked along the corridor. She raised an eyebrow and nodded cautiously. When they reached the turtles room, Mikey paused.

'Promise to not tell anyone?' Mikey asked. April sighed and nodded. Mikey stuck out his pinkie finger which April returned. He took a deep breath and opened his door.

April gasped, covering her mouth. The figure was unconscious and tied up. Her black hair sprayed along the tatami mats and her scar shining as obvious as the sun. April inched closer to the sleeping figure and removed the mask. She looked to be Aprils age, maybe a year younger even. She had a very distinct Japanese look and looked so much like Karai, April was half convinced it was her, although her face was much more petite. The red-head stared at the orange masked.

'Is this? When did? What?!' stuttered April. Mikey gave her a guilty look. 'Oh no, recently right? What're going to do when the guys find out?!'

'Find out what?' Raph said gruffly as he poked his head through the door. His eyes widened as he saw the girl. 'Guys! You should see this!'

Master Splinter was the first to arrive, blocking the view from Donnie and Leo. The rat's beady eyes widened in shock and he yelled at his youngest adoptive son.

'Michelangelo! What, who is this?!' Master Splinter half yelled-half sighed, not wanting to reawaken the figure. Mikey seemed to shrink. He slumped his shoulders and kicked at the ground bashfully. The strict eyes softened at once. 'Tell us what happened, son.'

Mikey explained. Everyone listened contently.

'She must be with the Shredder! We have to get rid of her immediately!' Raph said, punching his hands together. Mikey began to protest but got cut off the his sensei.

'Raphael is right, but we must see if she will cooperate with us first. If she begins to struggle...'

'That won't be a problem.' A voice behind all of them spoke. The three turtles got up into a fight stance as they saw the Jane Doe. Somehow, she had got out of her shackles **(tape)** and was smiling, actually genuinely smiling. Her onyx eyes seem to be directed at Mikey, how stared at the ground. Master Splinter got up and walked over to the girl. Everyone gazed as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Who are you, may I ask?'

The girl cocked her head to the side and giggled, she jumped over their heads, across the lair and out into the abandoned subway. Raph kicked a trash can out of frustration.

'She got away! Dammit!'

'Raph, it's ok. I get a feeling we'll see her soon anyway.' Mikey said as he went to get a slice of pizza.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE TIME

Hey guys. So this isn't an actual chapter (obviously) I just wanna say five things:

1) sorry I've been gone for a while...

2) I'm just stumped on ideas ((well not really, I DO have a few))

3) I MISS ALL MY LOVELIES REVIEWIES!

4) I started my holiday and I had been in a location that prevents me to access Internet

5) I'm taking care of my cat so I can't get to the computer

THERE! I said it... I am writing a few chapters on this and other stories so it might take a while... But this is NOT ABANDONED!

TheShippingMaster OUT! PEACE!


End file.
